Finding you: Sequel
by damnwriter
Summary: Because they deserve a happy ending NaLu sequel


Epilogue

Because everyone deserves

A happy ending.

"Daddy one more story and I promise I'll go to bed please." Her daughter pleaded with those big brown eyes that she knew he can't resist it's just like her mothers with her cute pout she knew he can't resist she looks so much like her mother long golden hair and big brown eyes and a smile that melts every person's heart.

"But Layla I already read you one." The pink haired male sighed at his daughter who he wouldn't give in until he tells her a story just then his wife entered the room with their little pink haired baby boy.

"What's all the fuss about?" the blonde haired woman asked as she entered her daughters room.

"I just want one more story before bed time." Layla said while looking at her mom who looked at her father.

"okay I'll tell you what how about daddy tell you the story about a princess." Natsu said to the little girl while picking her up and setting her down on the bed. Layla smiled at her parents and listened carefully at her dad telling her the story.

"okay here goes." He mumbled softly

 _Here's the story about a certain princess who lived in the castle she loves reading book and stuff about magic until one day she came across a magical book that had a spell on how to send her to a certain place at first she didn't believed it and then she read the book reading the spell loud and clear and then everything started to spin around then she fainted._

Layla gasped as she heard the princess fainted Natsu and Lucy chuckled lightly.

 _When she woke up she was lost in the middle of the forest she did' know what to do but when she found out that she lost her book she started to cry as she was crying she felt as if someone was standing in front of her she looked up and saw a Dragon she wasn't that scared of them. Then the dragon asked if she was lost and she nodded her head and then asked why she was crying she told him that she lost her favourite book and the dragon laughed at her for being different. Because really she is the special kind of princess who befriend everyone and care about how they are and what was their problem._

 _And so after that the dragon took in the princess in his cave and the dragon promised to take her home after living with the dragon she found out the dragon could turn into a human and in that moment she knew she doesn't want prince but a dragon as her protector and she knew she would live happily ever after but unfortunately the kingdom was looking for their beloved princess the dragon was sad for once again he would be alone but then the princess asked him to marry him and after years and years and years and years the dragon finally said yes."_

"Natsu" Lucy said teasingly

 _Okay fine the dragon asked the princess to marry him and the princess who loved him back said yes and soon after that they had two wonderful children and they all lived happily ever after._

Natsu finished looking at her daughter who was already yawning ready to go to dream land.

Natsu kissed her daughter's forehead and tucked her in. Lucy also kissed her daughter's forehead and set down their son igneel in his crib.

As Lucy and Natsu tip toed out the room they went to their rom to get a good night sleep

Natsu wrapped his arms around Lucy protectively while telling her how much he love her and their children Lucy loved her life as she snuggle deeper into Natsu's chest while mumbling that she love him too with all her heart and they continued to talk.

Lucy's parents welcomed Natsu with open arms as he bought her home and approve them to be husband and wife Natsu was- _Is_ the happiest man alive he thanked his lucky stars that he was the one that found her in the forest because all along he knew she was the one. They weren't kidding when they said you'll know it when you found the one when you're calm and I found Lucy with a calm heart and wide grin. For once in their life they have a great story to tell their children a story worth hearing because Fairy Tale do come true it may be cliché but they're happy they found each other and I am proud to say they live happily ever after.

 _Once in a while , right in the middle_

 _Of ordinary life_

 _Love gives us_

 _A_

 _Fairy Tale_

 _~Anonymous_

* * *

 ** _A/N_** _Please leave a review and I'm Open for any suggestions! You guys Are Awesome!_

 _Arigato!_

 _~Elle_


End file.
